


Lovefest

by Jami_e29



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Confused Clint Barton, M/M, My First Fanwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jami_e29/pseuds/Jami_e29
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ever so go easy on me."For the first time in a long time, Clint felt the need to check himself into shields medical bay after a mission not because of his injuries although he had lots, but because agent Coulson, Phil, had almost died today and that caused him way more pain than he was willing to admit though he didn't know why.Phil Coulson is terrified. He almost got killed today by a god so he has every reason to be. But whats scaring him instead is that as he lay there on the floor slowly bleeding out, all he could think about was how he would never be able to see Clint, agent Barton's face ever again. Now Phil's not stupid enough to not know that homosexuality has become quite the trend nowadays, it is the twenty-first century. But this is Clint, his colleague and somewhat his friend, he shouldn't feel that way about him. He can't feel that way about him. Right? "





	Lovefest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this is my first time ever writing fanfiction. It's a bit rushed but I was just really excited and decided to write as it came to me.
> 
> I did the editing myself but if there are any mistakes, please feel free to point them out in the comments section so that I can get better. It would mean alot. I apologize in advance for how short the chapter is. 
> 
> Lastly, I do not own the avengers or the characters Clint Barton and Phil Coulson, because if I did, the movies would be loads different from how they are now. But I'm not saying they're not already amazing.

Clint stared at the red and white ambulance warily. He had never liked the feeling of hospitals and because the ambulance was so closely related to a hospital, he hated them too. But that wasn't what made him wary. It was the person being pulled into the ambulance. His handler, Phil Coulson.   
He looked so pale from where Clint was standing. As though, it would only be a little while till all the blood really drained from his face and they were only wasting their time. But they were lucky they had found him when they did. A few more minutes and Phil would have been long gone, and Clint didn't like the thought of that. But he hated the reality of it even worse. What if they hadn't gotten to Phil on time, what would have happened? Even Fury who saw it as a sin to show emotion had been worried in his own way. While Clint had been out there playing guard dog for New York's most wanted man. 

Loki. 

Just saying the name made him want to throw up. He should have been there when Phil needed him, maybe this would have all been avoided. Loki would have been caught sooner, Phil would be safe and he wouldn't be having this nagging feeling that it was all his fault. Which it was.   
But Phil wouldn't think that. Phil would eat him out if he thought even a little that Clint blamed himself for Phil almost dying. It wasn't logical. There was no way Clint could have known either Loki or Phil was going to try something like that. And even if he did, he wasn't in the right mind to stop it but he still felt guilty. Phil almost died. And it was his fault. Maybe not completely, but he had a part in it too. 

In fact, if Phil was here, Clint wouldn't even still be here. Phil would ensure that he got himself checked in the medical bay for any injuries, though Clint always skipped that part anyways, and then he would force Clint to attend the debriefing meetings which were boring as hell and then ensure in that way of his, that Clint got well rested from the fight. 

But Phil wasn't here. Well, he was but not really. He couldn't make clint do all those things. He couldn't even take care of himself, much less someone else.   
No matter how strong Phil claimed to be, he couldn't do any of those things because he wasn't well. Hell, he was weaker than Clint who had been stuck in the heart of the fight, without his permission of course. And that thought made Clint's heart break and ache at the same time. He wanted to pierce Loki's heart and cut him into tiny pieces, but at the same time, he just wished Loki had never come to earth, so he and Phil would be able to continue their old relationship the way it has always been - Handler /Agent.   
Because as much as he enjoyed meeting Thor, a world without Loki seemed pretty appealing. But Thor was such a good fighter that in a way he helped Clint improve on his skills. But this was about Phil not him. 

He must have looked completely conflicted, because he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. His first instinct was to defend himself but when he felt the eerily calm and confidence that could only be associated with one, Natasha Romanov, he relaxed.   
"Don't overwork yourself staring. Loki's not going to just appear on the streets again. Thor has him, you're safe."  
It was then that Clint noticed the ambulance had already pulled away. And it must have been gone for a while because he could no longer see it. Looking around, he realized that all the other avengers had already left, and it was just him and Natasha remaining.  
Natasha looked at him with her clear calculating eyes that always seemed to know everything, "You should come over to my house for the night. Get some rest. "  
Knowing Natasha, this was her version of caring deeply and showing concern. And Clint really appreciated it.  
Maybe he should probably eat from the days actions. And sleep too. Plus, his head really hurt. Along with his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the story. Hope you enjoyed it. Please comment and feel free to point out parts of my writing that need improvement, nicely though. I would really appreciate. I still don't really know how this site works but I'm learning.   
> Also, I'm not that good at writing in third person so this was kind of an experiment most stories I read are in third person so I decided to give it a try. I'm not perfect at it though, but I'm learning.


End file.
